Mystery In The Fire Nation
by Black Gumdrop
Summary: It's just a story, but could it be true?
1. Default Chapter

Just to get a couple points across.

1.This is my first time writing a Fanfiction here.

2.Not a big fan of romance, but look what I'm writing!

3. MOST INPORTANT I accept all criticism, but do not just say "this fic sucks" or along the lines of that, give me a reason, and how I can make it better. Just a matter if I listen to you or not!

Black Gumdrop

The sun rose above the water, casting a beautiful red shadow on the blue sea. And once again, the young Air bender was in some kind of trouble.

"Aang! You can't just do that, it doesn't it work that way." Said Katara, as she glanced frustrated by his ignorance. "Katara, you just don't understand, it will work." Replied Aang, more cheerful about the situation. Aang laid his eyes on Katara as she fiddled with his annoying puzzle. "Do you give up, can I show you now?" Aang asked, excited. Katara let out a sigh and nodded.

Aang started to arrange the pieces in the correct order just when Sokka runs in scattering the pieces. "Sokka!" Aang depressingly said. "Sorry Aang, but the earth guy………you know, what's his name is telling a story. He told me to get you and Katara." Sokka rushed out with some food. "Okay, coming." Katara replied and looked at Aang with her caring eyes. "Come on Aang, I help you after the story is finished." Aang smiled and blew him self up. They both hurried through the town to hear the so called story.

"Now Aang," The elderly earth man asked Aang. "Did you know any fire benders?" Aang looked surprised, but answered anyways. "Yes, I did." "Then you know that not all of them are against the Avatar." The elderly man spoke, with his slow deep voice. "Well yeah, almost all of them believed in him, but now there all gone." Aang looked at him curiously. "That is where this story begins, and is proof that not all of them are gone."

Sokka's eyes got wide, and leaned in to hear the story. So did the others. The elderly man breathed and started to speak. And everyone went silent.

"On these shores, about 17 years ago. A fire navy ship sailed these seas……………"

Sorry it's slow, but I have to go to bed soon.

Black Gumdrop


	2. The Color Of The Fire Nation

Here's the second chapter.

¤Black Gumdrop¤

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"There once was a fire Nation Navy Ship, that sailed these seas. And on it carried a young Fire Nation couple, who were out on sea because of duty." The old man breathed and continued. "On a stormy night the young girl gave birth to a child. People say she has reddish golden hair, and with fire in her gold eyes. But all say she was pure in heart." Aang listened carefully, surprised how quickly the story had grabbed his attention.

"The young girl grew older on the very ship she was born on for seven years. Visiting the Fire Nation only to repair the ship and get supplies. Of course the ship came to the Earth Nation's shores, and we were terrified they would declare war. So we sank the ship, but the young girl survived. People see her once every lucky day, and some get saved by her. She is very skilled, but stays in the shadows." The elderly man breathed, and sighed. "So, what do you think?"

Sokka burst out, "But you really don't know if she's good, if she's for us! Chances are she's against us, just like all the other Fire Benders." Sokka crossed his arms. The elderly man glanced at Sokka and smiled, "You have a lot of pride young warrior, but what I believe is that you are afraid to admit there still might be one out there." Sokka immediately felt some what humiliated, and promptly shut his mouth.

"I hope your right, I hope there still is some world peace Fire Benders out there." Aang said, not noticing the confusion on Sokka's face. Aang sat up, and walked away, Katara followed him, leaving Sokka and his anger with the old man.

"Aang, I wish the still was, but that's just a story." Katara said, trying not to bring his hopes down. "Don't worry Katara, I won't go searching for that person. We already have a mission." Katara smiled as Aang made a logical statement.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The three of them jumped on Appa, (or in Aang's case, flew up) and continued to head to the North Pole. Which now was only five days away, and Katara was excited.

"Katara!" Sokka yelped. "Just sit down, and we'll get there quicker." Aang humored Sokka's comment. "But how can you not be excited?" Katara jumped, but slipped and fell with a hard, THUMP. "Ow." Katara rubbed her elbow.

"I say we stay here for the night." Aang implied. Sokka stared at Aang, then just sighed. "Whatever you say." "Aang! No look!" Aang and Sokka jumped as Katara pointed into the distance. "Fires! A village! I say we stay there." Sokka glared at Katara, "How do we know that just isn't a Fire Bender camp?" He smiled proudly at his statement. "Well, for starters, there's a Water Tribe watch tower." Aang nodded, "Maybe they'll have food, were running low."

"That's because Mr.I-Eat-All-Our-Food-While-Were-Sleeping, ate it all!" Sokka glared at Appa. "Well, Appa was hungry, no surprise there." Aang smiled and turned Appa towards the village.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Gosh, it's beautiful." Katara said in aw. "Maybe were in the North Pole." Sokka suggested. "No, that father up north, this is just a small Water Bender village in the north." All three of them turned around and saw girl about seventeen, with blonde hair and dull red streaks. Tall, but what was odd is that she was wearing red, instead of blue.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't help hear you three talking. I'm Avalon, but you can call me Ava." The girl picked up the basket of clothes and started to walk away. "Wait!" Katara called out desperately. Avalon glanced at Katara. "I'm Katara, this is Sokka my stubborn brother, and this is Aang." "Nice to meet you all, are you visiting?" She queried.

"Sort of--." "I guess we are now!" Sokka headed over to get some food, leaving Aang and Katara. But Sokka was stopped by a boy, who looked about twenty. "Ha, nice try. Get your own food." "They're visiting Mica!" Exclaimed Avalon. "They don't know our customs." Mica glared at Sokka and snatched the apple. "Watch it." Mica warned them. He strode off eating the apple, leaving Sokka's mouth wide open.

"What's his problem?" Katara asked, and tried to get Sokka to pick up his mouth. "Normally, he's okay, but it's best off if you stay away from him." Avalon sighed, and picked up the clothes basket. Just as she did, the bottom of the basket creaked, and broke. All the clothes fell on the ground, and everybody in the town laughed. "No! Not again." She kneeled down to pick up the clothes, and Katara helped as well.

"You don't have to help me, this happens a lot." Katara continued to help, "But then why don't you get a new basket." Avalon looked up and grinned. "I do, just these kids here like to destroy my baskets, making work harder for me." She groaned, and stood up. "I guess I'll have to clean these again today." Katara looked at Sokka and Aang, she obliviously wanted to help her. "Here, give me the clothes. I know an easy way to clean them." Avalon eyed him closely as she handed him her clothes. Aang took a deep breath and blew all the dirt off the clothes. Making everyone's thoughts the same. Avalon gasped, "The Avatar." She breathed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Okay, hope you like it.

¤Black Gumdrop¤


	3. Pale Skies

Thanks for the replies, it nice to know somebody is reading.

¤Black Gumdrop¤

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Everyone froze, as Aang handed back the clothes and Avalon stared in wonder. "The Avatar, I knew they were some type of freaks." Mica laughed, "They should leave, before Fire Benders come hunting for him." He strode over to Aang and put on a sick smile. "No!" Avalon slapped Mica. "How dare you banish the Avatar!" Her eyes glazed with fire, she gripped her hands into a firm fist.

"What's the matter?" Mica taunted her. He walked causally towards her, and stared into her eyes. "You having trouble with your little temper? You know how dangero—OW!" He jumped back as a flame shot towards him. It licked his face making it red. "TREASON!" Avalon yelled as she aimed for another shot.

Aang, Katara, Sokka looked at each other as yet another flame shot towards Mica. Mica yelped, and jumped right into a corner. Avalon gasped, and lowered her hand. But just as she did, one of Mica's cruel friends aimed and fired water at her, drenching Avalon. "Looked like you needed to be cooled off." Mica smirked. Avalon, filled with rage, raised her hand to shoot but was instantly held. "Stop it, no more." Zio lowered her arm, forcefully. "You know better than that Avalon." Katara burst out, "But that bastard started it first!" She flung her figure and pointed strait to Mica.

"Yeah, but she needs to stop taking things so seriously and get a grip." He strode towards her but was stopped by Zio. Zio was taller than Mica, but Mica wasn't that tall to start off with. Zio was much stronger, much more skilled, and much smarter, by a long shot. He had black hair that had wisp over his forehead. And dark blue eyes. He could be patient, but at times could be the biggest son of a bitch. And every girl dreamed of him, but Avalon just tended to get pissed with him.

"I had him, and I wasn't going to hurt him, just give him a scar or two, maybe three!" She grinned evilly. Mica backed away, not having water bending, he was pretty defenseless. "Don't even think about it." Zio warned her, he stepped between her and Mica. His eyes looked down into hers, considering her eyes only came up to his chin. "Why are you sticking up for him?" Katara barked, as Aang and Sokka's faces got red. "You saw what happened! Don't deny it!" She stepped toward Zio, who was taller than her. She poked him, and held his gaze. "Don't worry Katara, it's okay." Avalon said with a heavy sigh that sounded like her spirit had been broken. Katara swung around and looked at Avalon with confusion and sympathy. Avalon turned and walked away, and with each of her steps, looked like she was pulling a chain.

Katara was stunned, and switched her eyes to Zio. He glanced as she walked away then stared at Katara. "You can go stay in the house next to that one." He pointed to a house which seemed to be the one Avalon was heading to. "Is that one taken?" Aang queried. "Avalon stays there, since you know her, it would be better." He turned and walked away, as his men followed behind. Every u single /u girl turned to him as he walked and let out a dreamy sigh.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"She's a fire bender!" Sokka's mouth was wide because of the shocking news. Katara ignored her brother's comment, and hurried after Zio. Zio knocked the door three times before somebody yelled. "I'M COMING!" The door swung open and Avalon stared at Zio. Not noticing Katara switching glances between the two. "They're staying with you." Zio strode off like nothing happened. "Come in." Avalon moved so Katara could come in, but she never took her eyes off of Zio until Aang came in.

"Nice place you got here." Aang searched the room with his eyes. The room was really no different than a regular hut, but it was very clean and tidy. "You'll sleep here. If that's okay with you." Avalon turned then stopped. "Can I get you anything?" She smiled as Aang started making shadow puppets. "No Aang, see like this." Sokka moved his figures and made puppet that looked like Mo Mo. "We'll be fine, thanks." Katara grinned back as Avalon turned to a room and entered.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"The avatar." Avalon smiled. "Wow." Instantly a thought popped into her mind. i The Fire Nation. They'll be here……for him. /i Her face quickly grew pale.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Well, there you go.

Black Gumdrop


End file.
